Upper Michigan's Diary
by gooblygook
Summary: A first hand look at the life of the lonely Upper Michigan, Alice. This is her Diary blog, affectionally nick-named Tohru after the manga character, Alice records daily life and of course, posts videos of her and the others states. Rated T to be safe. :3
1. April 20th through 25th

A/N: Hi people. :3 This is my first fanfiction that I'm going to post on . I've been thinking about it for a while, but all my old fanfictions are crappy... 3; So, this is in the Hetelia world, with my OC's, Alice {UP Michigan} will be writing Diary entries, and every once in a while post a 'video'. It's a sort of online blog diary thing... Some of you may have seen my OC's around the Letter writing things. Hopefully, but not likely. Take that back, hopefully you have not seen them, because I wrote those replies in about 2 minutes each. I hope you enjoy this! Oh, and please review. You will make me a very happy pineapple if you do. :3

PS I will not be including the year to keep myself from making horrible mistakes...

Chapter 1: April 20th – April 25th

Wednesday, April 20th

Dear Diary Blog,

I'm not normally a very out-spoken person, but he infuriates me to no extent. Truly, who uses someone as a dump? Especially your niece, and one of the few people who notices you! I really hate that canadian bastard sometimes... I understand it's cheaper for him, but come on! He tried to sneak over a 1,000 pounds of -an illegal substance- over here!

Yours Truly,

Alice Jones

Thursday, April 21st

Dear Diary Blog,

Today Texas was teasing me about my stutter again. It's not my fault that no one notices me unless I do something wrong... Except for him of course, he always notices me! Eric's really nice person once you get to know him but because he doesn't know how to ask nicely for things so people tend to get mad at him... He is really big and loud. The only state bigger is Alaska, but she's still such a little cutie! But even she doesn't notice me sometimes... Or she forgets who I am... Hmf. Even canada forgets who I am sometimes! I wish someone would come visit me, I'm all alone up here, surrounded my water and... what state is next to me again? They never come over here so I forget... No one comes over here anymore...

Yours Truly,

Alice Jones

Friday, April 22nd

Dear Diary Blog,

I need a name for you... Or at least something shorter then 'Diary Blog'. I'll think if something I guess...

Oh yes! Tomorrow is the state meeting! We've never all gotten together before! Normally one or two states can't go... Mike {LP Michigan} is trying to get me to stay home, but the meeting is in at Eric's house so I have to go! I'll write in you after the meeting, right now it's my turn to baby-sit Alaska. I hope they remember it's my turn so no one else shows up... I haven't seen Alaska in a while!

Yours Truly,

Alice Jones

Saturday, April 23rd

The meeting was a disaster.

Monday, April 24th

Dear Diary Blog,

I'm still not going to talk about the meeting yet...

Oh yes, I over heard Japan and America talking yesterday about something called a 'manga'. So I looked it up, and began reading one called Fruits Basket. I really like it! I've watched the Anime already and I'm on the last chapter of the first book! It gave me an idea of what to call you, I'm going to call you Tohru! She's the main character and always listens to other people, so I thought it fit you. (Not that you have a choice in whether or not you listen to me...)

Yours Truly,

Alice Jones

Tuesday, April 25th

Dear Tohru,

Nothing really happened today, everyone ignored me, no one heard me when I spoke, no one even could tell I was there... Sometimes I wonder if I'm transparent like Canada. Oh yes, I have a video I took of the meeting so I wouldn't have to repeat those events in my mind... I'll post it up later today.

Yours Truly,

Alice Jones

Later~

Dear Tohru,

Here's the vid! I only started recording when Texas was trying to get everyone to listen to him.

Video; State Meeting 1:

"OKAY EVERYONE NEEDS TO SHUT UP OR I'LL GO GET ALEX FROM THE CAR." Texas shouted, glaring angrily at everyone. A few states shut up, but the older states kept right on talking.

"or you could just use my rifle..." Michigan's Upper Peninsula piped up, holding her Rifle above her head, but of course no one noticed her. No one ever notices her.

"Jeez Eric, no need to be so intense! We're just talking!" The small state walked right on up to Texas, even though he was about 3 feet shorter then Texas.

"Ohio I swear..."

"Swear what?" Before the two could attack each other ruthlessly the all-knowing Washington stepped in. (The state, not the city)

"Gawddamnityoutwo!" I continued like that for sometime, with another state always stepping in to 'stop' a fight, before that same state would get sucked into a fight. Finally, everyone was bickering about absolutely nothing and the only states left, were of course, the Michigans and California. After a while California left claiming that if she stayed any longer she'd break a nail just _watching_ them fight. She walked past the front of the camera and out of the room. Texas stopped fighting long enough to grumble a comment about her being a 'girly-girl'.

"You see why I didn't want you to come?" Mike snorted watching them. From behind the camera you hear Alice mumble something about them being to loud for her. "No wonder you never come out of that house of yours... I bet a bird-chirping makes you jump." You here a slight noise of denial and then the usual sounds of fighting from in front of the twins.

After about an hour the states calmed down enough to allow Washington DC to step up and lead the meeting. "Hey, but he's not even a state!" Someone yelled from the back of the room, sparking another fight.

"I KNOW I'M NOT A STATE SO STOP RUBBING IT IN! My god..." Washington DC yelled at the apposing state.

"Your people don't even have voting rights! Ha!"

"Shut. Up." A dangerous purple aura, similar to Russia's, erupted from around the district and the room calmed down once again. "Alright, first order of business is water use. We all know about how last summer Texas, California and a few other state's used more then the water allowed. For having the most obnoxious voices-"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"-those two will come up here and tell us how to conserve water." Washington DC finished, glaring meaningfully at Texas. His eyes glanced around the room as Texas made his way to the front. "Oh, where's Cali?"

"she left during the first fight..." Alice whispered, barely heard from behind the camera. On the left of the camera screen you can see the side of Mike as he stands up.

"SHE LEFT DURING THE FIRST FIGHT." He repeats. "If you idiots had been listening, Alice already said something." A moment later a murmured reply of 'who's Alice?' could be heard, everyone glancing around. "Another point in why you shouldn't have come..." Mike sighed, glancing at his twin. A blur of colors goes by as the camera falls. A moment later, the screen goes black and video ends.

-video end-

So... Um, you see why I didn't want to say anything? Lower was right... I should have just stayed home in my room like Japan does...

Yours Truly,

Alice Jones

AHAHAHA! I finished. :3 And other then her occasional stutter, her speech is naturally soft, hence her not having a capitol at the beginnings of her sentences when she talks aloud. I hope this wasn't to horrible, and flames with be used to make s'mores. :3 Remember to review! You want me to be a happy pineapple don't you? )-:


	2. April 26th through May 1st

**A/N: As of right now, I've already had 10 people read this! Yay! :-D I expected about 5 on this first day, I got 8! I'm so happy that I'm writing at super-speed. :3 Thank you for making me a happy pineapple! You want to keep me happy right? Bad things happen when I'm not happy. o.o SO REVIEW. **

Chapter 2: April 26th-May 1st

April 26th

Dear Tohru,

Finally someone visited me today! It was Washington DC! Apparently it was to make sure all the states weren't doing to horribly in the economy, but it counts, right? He couldn't stay for long, but he came! I'm so happy! Oh, and I invited a few states to come to a lake-party on the first of June to celebrate summer! I asked Mike to send it out so that way more states would remember.

Yours Truly,

Alice Jones

April 27th

Dear Tohru,

Today was really boring, nothing happened...

Yours Truly,

Alice Jones

April 28th

Dear Tohru,

Mike came over for lunch and we had a great time! I was laughing really hard because Texas stole all my knifes, so Lower used a Spoon to cut his chicken. A spoon! Not a fork, a spoon! We also went up to Lake Superior to swim, but it's still really cold. It is always cold there though... DAM IT CANADA. Did you know Canada is the source of all problems? All. Problems. All of them! Of course you guys don't know who Canada is, do you...? Oh, I caught Eric stealing my knifes on video. I'll post it in a few days, I still need to upload it.

Yours Truly,

Alice Jones

April 29th

Dear Tohru,

Eric asked me to visit him tomorrow, so I won't be posting. I'll post as soon as I get back though! I promisepromisepromise that I will! He said he's inviting Oklahoma, Louisiana, and Florida to. I asked if I could bring Mike but he told me not to tell him... I wonder why?

Yours Truly,

Alice Jones

P.S Here's the video of Texas stealing those knifes...

Video; Texas is a Thief?:

A picture of a small, country kitchen appears on your screen. The time is in the lower right hand corner. After a moment the video cuts to a few hours later. Outside the window you can see that the sun has set and the room has become darker, save for the light coming through from the hall-way. That lights shuts off and the camera switches to night-vision. Another few minutes pass and a blurry shape comes into the kitchen. The figure is obviously male, muscly and quite tall. He moves purposely toward the counter. His steps are loud and unbalanced, he slips and fall causing a loud crash to be heard. His eyes dart around and he stands up, grabs the nearest thing to him and runs out of the house. A moment later you see lights go on, and heard the door open and close again. "STOP THEIF!" A gun shot is heard and a glee cry, "You missed me!" Follows soon after. Alice, grumbling, comes back into the house. She cleans her rifle and puts it away in the gun cabinet. She glances at the camera and climbs up onto the counter, turning the camera. All you an see is the wood of the cabinets. A hiss of, "Yes! It was on!" Can be heard as the camera turns back around. Next you can see Alice's face close to camera. "That was Texas. Got that wonderful evidence catcher?" The screen cuts to a black screen and the video closes.

-video end-

Mwhaha! I can be loud, huh? When people get me mad at least... I wonder what he wanted to steal in the first place? And that was so stupid of him to yell back at me! I couldn't tell who it was until he spoke. The camera is to blurry to make out facial features but Mike told me Texas will pay. For a new set of knifes that is.

Once again; Yours Truly,

Alice Jones

April 30th

Dear Tohru,

I lied. I'm posting something really quick before I go: I'm leaving in a few minutes!

Yours Truly,

Alice Jones

May 1st

Dear Tohru,

I figured out what Texas was looking for, and why he didn't want me to tell Mike where'd I'd be and with who... So what happened was that all of us went over to Mike's house, Texas told me he 'left something there.' Well it turns out Mike took Alexander, Texas's rifle, from Eric. He was holding it hostage at his house, so Eric took me hostage to get his Rifle back... When he was at my house, he figured Mike would think Eric was to stupid to think that Mike would hide it there, so he did. Of course Mike was actually had the Rifle in a death grip at the time... Anyway, Eric pointed his pistol, Alexandra, at my head. For a long time. A very long time... Turns out states can't die from getting shot in the head by a pistol, I know from first hand experience. It hurts a lot though...

Yours Truly,

Alice Jones

P.S Mike didn't think Texas would actually shoot me... He was wrong of course. Eric still doesn't have his Rifle, and now Lori/Ann-Marie* {Louisanna} has Alexandra, his pistol. I'm very happy about this...

From a sick-bed,

Alice Jones

**A/N: Ok, I didn't edit this at all, so I apologize for mistakes. Oh and I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers! I forgot to put that in last chapter, I just own my OCs, so no stealing them! Fine you can us them, just give me credit! **

***Yes and, should Louisiana be Lori or Ann-Marie? I can't decide which... **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please! I'm begging you! ;n; **


End file.
